Alone Together
by FreyjaBertrand
Summary: There's a need to be alone together when you're living in a world filled with titans. Mikasa A. Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

**ALONE TOGETHER**

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

**(01)**

Lance Corporal Rivaille looked perturbed at Mikasa Ackerman as she fervently shakes the cylindrical fuel tank. Her capricious behaviour was most unexpected.

He vaguely remembered the first time he met her during Jaeger's trial. She had spoke with such determination that Rivaille himself was slightly amazed. He then met her again when she joined the Scouting Legion a month ago. He had read the report on all the new recruits and it turned out that she graduated the top among her batch.

104th trainees squad.

She was in the same squad as Jaeger.

For a month he has interacted with these new recruits, Ackerman proved herself to be the most outstanding. He admired her self-efficacy in the training simulations. Unlike her comrades, she has not shown the slightest anxiety. Her levelheadedness made her appear as if she was immune to any fear. That – Rivaille had to admit, was frighteningly similar to himself. Of course even the bravest has something to be feared of.

Perhaps she was just a very good actress.

Today was the day Ackerman and the new recruits set out on their first expedition outside the walls. The expedition was nerve-wracking for the new recruits, but they were all considerably well trained for it. As for the expedition progress, Rivaille closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

He was too tired to recount what has happened today.

He has been sitting with his back leaned on the trunk of the ridiculously huge trees for a while now. He let the gentle breeze brushed his face as he tries to keep his composure. It has been an exhausting day thus far. He slowly opened his eyes. His vision showed him the short raven-haired woman who was still shaking the fuel tank. Her movements seemed to be less intense. The tank was quiet a heavy article. It was something that aids their survival after all.

"Just stop it already. The tank's out of gas," Rivaille said offhandedly. He had not meant to let it came out so harsh.

At hearing the corporal's words, Mikasa shakes the tube harder. This time round while testing her 3DMG. The machine, to her relief, gave off a small steam.

Mikasa looked up at her superior and angrily retorted, "Look! It still works! Don't assume anything until it really happened."

Rivaille stared at her unimpressed. Of the one month he has been training with the woman before him, not once had he seen her this fazed. Rivaille has been working in this area for almost five years now. Surely he knew the limit of the technology. As if on cue, the 3DMG steam died out in a fading whistle.

Mikasa's eyes widened as she heard the sound. The corporal just gave her an 'I told you so' look. Her face turned grim and she hung her head down. Her puffy lips quivered and her body trembled ever so slightly.

Was she crying?

Rivaille stared curiously at the girl – woman, sitting in a kneeling position in front of him. She was clearly afraid. Despite being the first expedition, everyone joining the Scouting Legion was briefed and ought to have been aware of the risks it came with. However, this was Mikasa Ackerman. She performed exceptionally skilful among her peers. In addition, her being the survivor of the Shiganshina Attack should have account to something. Why was she so shaken at the moment was beyond him.

Rivaille took out his silver pocket watch chained to his jacket and checked the time. It was already two in the noon. They deployed from the Karanese District nine this morning. He did not know that so much time had passed. Deciding to dismiss their short rest, Rivaille stood up to his five feet five height. He was not a tall man that much was certain. However, Rivaille possessed something in him that allowed him to stand even stronger than a burly six feet man who would cower in fear. Courage, perhaps? It was up to people to judge.

"It's already two in the noon. We've wasted too much time here. We should be going," the corporal said with his usual nonchalant self.

Mikasa, however, did not budge. She let a few drop of tears dripped down to her laps. Droplets seeped through her military jodhpur pants.

Today was a haze for Mikasa. She remembered running into titan Eren fighting with a female titan. Unfortunately, the goddess of victory was not on Eren's side. In an instant, the female titan had Eren down her mouth. Mikasa knew for sure that Eren was alive and somehow felt that the female titan was just trying to kidnap him. Either way, she knew she lost herself during that time. She charged at the female titan knowing full well the back of her mind screamed that she would be a goner for acting so recklessly.

"Wait for me, Eren!"

In spite of her full of tenacity attack, her blade did not make any contact with the female titan. Some stupid guy just had to interrupt.

"Friend. Fall back for now," said a phlegmatic voice.

It was the corporal.

Rivaille placed his right arm around Mikasa's abdomen and pulled her away, flying off with the 3DMG. She grunted in process. When she was about to turn to look at the corporal and yell at him, she felt a huge impact.

Mikasa's world turned pitch-black.

After Mikasa had regained her consciousness, she had found herself lying ungracefully on top of the small corporal. Apparently something had knocked them out. She woke to found a 5m class doe-eyed titan staring at her curiously. Slightly startled, Mikasa hurried returned her composure and pulled her blades at the unknowing titan. She deftly rushed behind the titan with her 3DMG and swiftly cut the titan's nape. After defeating the titan, she tried to search the surroundings for the female titan. But a different landscape welcomed her eyes. She was standing in a huge grass field with just several trees sticking like it did not belonged there. When the corporal woke up, he searched Mikasa's eyes for answers. Alas, she was also searching for answers in his. Hence, there she was with the corporal alone in the middle of nowhere.

As she thought more into it, Mikasa thought depressingly the worst thing that could happen to Eren.

It was all her fault for not being there when he needed her.

More tears fell as she remembered the promise she made with Mrs. Jaeger.

She could not believe it.

She had failed to protect Eren.

It was all her fault, no – it was the corporal's entire fault.

Had he not intervene, there must have been a chance for her to save Eren. Now she does not even know what had happened to him.

Mikasa clenched her fists tightly as she rose to her full height. She raised her face and glared menacingly at Rivaille. She was towering the small corporal but he was not the least intimidated.

Wild dark orbs met dull, bored ones.

"You! It's your entire fault that we're here right now! If only you had not intervened! I could have…" Mikasa yelled as she chocked on her words.

"I could have saved Eren," Mikasa said in a fading voice as her eyes fell onto the ground again.

"Jaeger was clearly shoved down the titan's mouth. He should be dead now," Rivaille replied not caring how the woman felt.

"No!" Mikasa shouted as she glowered at him again.

"Eren is still alive!"

"And can you enlighten me with how you know Jaeger is still alive?" Rivaille asked dryly.

Fully aware that she herself was not completely sure about Eren's condition, Mikasa hotly replied, "I just know that he is still alive!"

Rivaille closed his eyes to clear his mind from the woman's shrill screams before opening them to stare up bluntly into her eyes. He had wanted to retort with a snide comment, however, his sensible mind and being in the current predicament stopped him from doing so.

"Ackerman. If you are so concerned for your friend, isn't better for you to collect yourself and calmly think what we could make out of the current situation we're in?"

Mikasa still had her hostile glare shot at the corporal.

"He is your precious friend, is he not?"

Mikasa's eyes softened as she thought thoroughly what the corporal has just told her.

Rivaille stared at her restlessly, seemingly to be very impatient already. Women have never been creatures that he wanted to associate much with. They were too complicated for his liking. That was saying something for he would love to spend his time thinking over complicated puzzles.

After what seemed like eternity, Mikasa straightened herself and placed a strong firm fist against her left chest. Her eyes flashed with determination.

"Please give me a command, Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

**ALONE TOGETHER**

**_Disclaimer:_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry for my tardy update, I promise I'll try to update in a timelier manner! Please do not worry, this story _will _continue. I felt the responsibility to finish it now that I started it. (And thank you all who has read my stories and enjoyed them. You should know how I feel, I really can't describe) Please enjoy!

* * *

**(02)**

Rivaille stared at the woman who had just saluted at him. More specifically, he was staring at her eyes that gleamed with determination. All the doubts and hesitance in her eyes flew out the window at the mention of Jaeger. It intrigued him.

Tearing his eyes away from Mikasa, Rivaille scanned his surroundings. All his vision could bring him was the vast savannah. In his expedition experiences so far, he has not once set his foot on a site such as these. The grasses were a shade between green and yellow. He let his eyes stopped at one of the trees in the vicinity. The tree trunks were thick and straight all the way up, not to mention it was ridiculously tall as well – probably about twenty-five meters. The trees were so widely spaced that the canopy does not meet. What was funny about these trees was that it was pretty much leafless.

Rivaille was slightly apprehensive due to the lack of knowledge. To make things worse, the afternoon sun made him sweat profusely under his thick legion cloak. Shower would be the first thing he does once he got back to the town.

Rivaille turned to Mikasa and instructed, "We have to find where in the world we are and go back to the Karanese District."

Rivaille conjured a compass from his side pouch. The Karanese District was at west of their expedition location. They should not have been far from the town. He glanced over at the titan remains. From his deduction, they must have encountered it after the impact from the frenzied female titan. Mikasa had told him the unusual behavior shown by the titan. She had woken to the titan's curious eyes. It has also showed no signs of attacking them.

"Ackerman."

Rivaille tilted his chin towards the now carcass and asked, "Is it true that the titan over there did not show any threats when you regain your consciousness?"

"Yes, it is."

That was very interesting. It may conceivably be a new type of the deviant class – not eating up human when it had the chance. He must take note of that later.

If they had blacked out and caught by the titan that did not eat them up… Then maybe…

Mikasa then, as if reading his mind, said, "maybe the titan carried us all the way to this place."

Rivaille looked slightly taken aback as the new recruit has just voiced out his thoughts. Not commenting anything, Rivaille walked towards the west with Mikasa in tow.

* * *

Rivaille was starting to get irked with the never-changing scenery. Everywhere he went, he could only see those ridiculously gigantic trees. He and his companion have been walking nonstop under the scorching sun. He could no longer feel his sweat glands producing any fluid anymore. His lips lost all its moisture and it was only a matter of time before they crack. Rivaille turned over his shoulders, glancing at Mikasa. She was also in a similar, if not, worse condition. The woman was even slightly slouching as she struggled with her steps.

Forget about getting back to the Karanese district or slaying titans, what the both of them needed the most at the moment was water.

It was a wonder that those absurdly huge trees did not wither considering the environment they live in.

Rivaille soon spotted a tree hollow and signaled for Mikasa to go over. A pungent smell of dirt and grass crawled through his nose as he came into the cavity. The hollow was very spacious and empty. It was dark inside; the only source of light was the shaft of sunlight that came in from the entry. In spite of it all, the hollow was enough a shade to escape from the heat.

"We could use a ten minute break here," Rivaille announced as his voice echoed through the hollow.

Only when the sun stopped hitting his back did Rivaille realized the extreme heat. His 3DMG was practically boiling. He carefully unbuckled his belt and dumped the gears onto the ground to which Mikasa followed suit.

Rivaille sat down on the dirt, stretched his neck, and promptly checked the time. It has been approximately three and a half hours since they departed the location they woke up at. Yet, they still found themselves in the middle of nowhere.

Rivaille conjured a small metal water bottle from his pouch and drank a mouthful –hardly quenched his thirst. He was tempted to drink more but then he remembered of his subordinate. Water was the prime concern now. Speaking of the devil, he noticed Mikasa staring at his bottle while he recaps it. It seems that she had not brought along anything to drink. If he ever got back to the city, he would make bringing water during expeditions compulsory. Perhaps that was why so many of the men were not able to make it back. Dying from dehydration.

Rivaille tossed the bottle to which Mikasa swiftly caught. She stared at the bottle with her eyes shuttered before turning the cap open.

Rivaille studied the woman drinking before him. They have not spoken during the journey at all. She need not be told to drink too much as she handed back the now half filled small bottle. She muttered a silent thanks and continued to stare into the space with her head on her knees. She looked unusually subdued unlike her usual – well, subdued self.

"Don't you feel hot wearing that scarf?"

Rivaille let a brilliant scowl graced his visage after he commented. Why in the world did he feel the need to strike a small talk?

Mikasa gripped her scarf protectively as she retorted with a hostile expression, "don't you feel hot wearing that cravat?"

Touché.

Rivaille's scowl only turned sourer.

The woman really had bore some prejudice against him, which he was completely aware of. Rivaille heaved an audible exasperated sigh. They were alone together in the middle of nowhere. This can prove to be troublesome if she was always shoving down his throat at every single thing he said.

The corporal closed his eyes, steering his thoughts away from Mikasa. He tried to recollect what had happened today. He needed to find any clues that he could relate with today's unexpected turn of event.

Come to think of it, not one titan was sighted throughout their journey; after they woke up in this damnable place, that is. The fact was both relieving and foreboding. It might be good that not encountering any titan was favorable in their shoes considering their physical condition. However, not seeing one was, as ironic as it may sound, disturbing. From his own experiences, Rivaille at least knew that these titans were known to be wandering all over the place outside the Walls.

Rivaille checked the time again. It was now a quarter to six. Not good. It was getting late, they were exhausted, and the town was nowhere in sight. Rivaille looked at the entrance, the sun was shining less intensely – suggesting the approaching nightfall. The high narrow entry showed the stretching grassland with only several trees at sight. Fat chance to think they could make it to town today.

Rivaille turned to his subordinate once more, "It seems impossible to get back to the Karanese District today." His voice; flat.

Mikasa turned her head up almost instantly at her superior's remark. She knew that judging from the current situation it was virtually impossible. Nonetheless, she had to oppose just because she need to... No, just because it's him.

"What makes you think of that? The sun's still up we still can walk further after this rest!"

Rivaille wrapped his arms and remained impassive at the woman's nasty snarl. He pressed his lips to thin line. The woman has been silent like her usual self was true, but her mind was not in its normal state. It was futile to reason with her now.

The corporal stood up and deftly fastens his gears back in place – not caring for the unsettled eyes probing him.

"Come. I will reward you if you do well," Rivaille said with his ever-boring voice as he started to walk out the hollow.

Mikasa only frowned in confusion. Her eyes squinted as the bright yellow light from outside partly engulfed Rivaille's small frame.

* * *

Rivaille cursed inwardly as he pulled out his blade from the thick wood and forcefully struck it over his head, again. He hung in the air with his iron grips both on his blades. They were climbing up the tallest tree they could find within the site. It was late and he decided that staying on ground was too risky a move. Even in his sleep, the corporal sure would like to know how he died.

Rivaille paused. He turned his head down to see his feet dangling limply in the air and observed his subordinate hanging below. She was struggling to get hold of her grasp. He wished their 3DMG did not run out of gas. It would have saved them a lot of time and energy. Not to mention that the legion cloak was undesirably heavy. Rivaille turned his head upwards to the peak of the tree that was still quite out of reach and suddenly regretted his decision to even scale the damnable tree at all. They would be damned if a fifteen meter class titan appeared when they were sleeping. It was not hard to stretched out your hands for your favorite candy your mother stowed away even on the highest of the shelves.

It was about twenty minutes later that Rivaille reached the treetop. He panted heavily, arms immensely sore and drew back his swords into their sheaths. The corporal swore that he would not fight the gravity anymore. After he recovered from his erratic breathes, Rivaille found himself gaping as he stared at the horizon. He snapped out of his stupor when he heard an unpleasant feminine grunt. He saw one blade appeared at the corner. He had forgotten he was not alone.

Rivaille ambled towards the end and looked down to find Mikasa still struggling in her endeavor. He could see the woman was very tired but she still did as told. She was indeed an assiduous one.

Rivaille got down on one knee and stretched out his right hand while the other gripped the tree tightly. It was then it became fully aware to him that they were really high up off the earth.

Mikasa stared hard at the outstretched hand for a full three seconds before registering the help invitation. When her sweaty hand slipped off one of her slippery metal hilt, she took hold of Rivaille's hand tightly; as though she was clinging for her life. The movements were so hard and abrupt that the sword fell and returned to the earth.

With slight difficulty, Rivaille hauled Mikasa up and flung her to the center of the tree. He removed the other sword stuck on the tree and turned to Mikasa. He handed the lone sword to Mikasa and started to unbuckle his gears.

Mikasa took the sword in slight embarrassment and muttered a thanks. She would have to wait for tomorrow to see if she could salvage her other sword at all. She mentally chided herself for her failure just now, which she just realized could have cause herself her life should she slipped.

Rivaille absentmindedly reached for his pouch to search for his desired item that he did not realized he was staring at Mikasa's side profile. Her troubled eyes were now replaced with ones of stunned. Her mouth was slightly opened in a somehow comical fashion (since it's the almighty Ackerman). He vaguely wondered how this woman has managed to amaze him in more than one occasion in a single day. Perhaps it was because of her temperamental eyes.

Rivaille followed her line of sight and was knocked off his feet. His widened black orbs were reflected with a mixture of vermillion, pink, and yellow. It was a sight that no one would ever see in their lives within the walls. He could see the silhouettes of migrating birds and bright shimmering line below the supreme sun. He remembered the view was not as vivid as just moments ago. The cool evening breeze brushed through him and made him realized one thing.

The long night is coming.

Rivaille unbuckled his gears and went back about what he was doing. The gears dropped unceremoniously on the tree with a loud thud. Mikasa diverted her attention to the busy corporal. Apparently he had found whatever he was looking for and had found her staring at him.

Two pair of dull ebony eyes bore into each other.

Rivaille thought Mikasa's eyes glimmered in shades of oranges. Was his eyes projected with such coloration as well?

Finding himself staring upfront at the younger woman, Rivaille cleared his throat and glanced sideways to broke contact. He certainly does not want another verbal torment from her for _ogling_. He grimaced at the distasteful word.

Rivaille turned his face to Mikasa again just to find her still staring at him with that dull look.

"Here's your reward," Rivaille stated in his usual boring voice.

Mikasa blinked. She was distracted by what appeared to be a ration bar in his hand. As if on cue, her stomach let out a soft growl. Mikasa sheepishly took the bar and thanked the corporal for his _generosity_.

"You did well."

* * *

The couple sat in the middle of the treetop while munching silently on their ration bar and staring at the fire, preoccupied. Rivaille silently thanked that he had brought with him a lighter.

Dinner was a quick and torturing affair. Rivaille only took one bite off the ration bar before keeping it in his pouch again. He only had one fresh pack left and it would not survive the both of them for long. He was starving but food seemed to be bare around these parts and they had just finished the last of their meager water. He would have to check the plains tomorrow.

Rivaille stared at the woman in front of him. She was exhausted. In addition to her exhaustion, her bothered look contributed into making her looked more horrible. The woman was still feeling bad that she had brought nothing edible with her apart from some weapon polish and pocket knife. Her possessions made him wonder what was left with femininity today.

Rivaille let his eyes closed when he lamented the gentle and bashful Petra. She died an honorable death.

At least that was what Rivaille would like to believe.

Deciding that it was not the best time to mourn for the loss of his talented subordinate, his thoughts then drifted to another woman.

The corporal snorted as he remembered Hanji and her antics. Yes, something was terribly wrong with women in this generation.

Trying to be rid off the unentertaining thoughts. Rivaille stood from where he was and walked around the treetop's perimeter. The tree was really a huge one; he wondered how old it must have been. He would not have to worry about rolling over the tree while he's asleep.

Everything he sees from the tree was pitch-black. He could only made out that much form of other trees over the distance from the soft crescent moonlight. He pulled over the legion cloak hood and scrutinized his eyes for a better look, as the chilly night breeze brushed his face. But Rivaille was unfazed.

Why was it that today was so perplexing?

Rivaille suddenly felt vexed as many questions swam in his mind with no answers. He had on a black look on his face. What had exactly happened? Why can't he see anything?

Rivaille strode over to the center and took a thick branch he had cut off the tree earlier, for firewood, and lit it with fire. Mikasa's eyes followed the corporal in slight interest, wondering what he was up to.

Rivaille took the torch and with a firm, precise swing, he threw the wood like he was aiming for a strike. Then his facial expression took a one hundred eighty degrees change. For one of the few times in his life, Rivaille looked genuinely shocked.

Mikasa could feel the slight tense of the corporal's figure. Mikasa could not help but wondered what he has just seen.

"Ackerman."

Mikasa thought Rivaille had sounded weird. Sensing no more of his speech, Mikasa got up and made a torch of her own. She sauntered over to his side and tilted her head when she saw his uncharacteristically shocked face. She peered down at the spot where he had been looking. Seeing nothing, she throws her torch into the darkness in hopes that she would be able to see something at all.

Mikasa widened her eyes. The torch flickered throughout the pitch and fade off as the wind blow stronger.

All across the land were different classes of titans sat unmoving with those ludicrous looks on their faces.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ This chapter was rather long, but please expect that the story chapters to have irregular lengths. I will write as I see fit. Thanks for reading!


End file.
